


the unshakeable truth of it

by deisderium art (Deisderium)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Piercings, epic fantasy, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/deisderium%20art
Summary: Sweat cooling on him, Ganon murmurs against Link’s shoulder, “Do you mean it?”Link feels the shock of what he confessed go through him in the wake of his satisfaction. What he admitted in silence, the hot, desert-forged destiny-magic of it, the unshakable truth of it.I love you.Yes,he signs. He can’t even shape the words now, because he can feel the jaws of fate closing around him, and is abruptly aware of the inevitably of it, like death or time. There’s only one endpoint to this journey.He’s not meant to know this man this way, but he is meant to put the blade into the heart of this man.Link wonders if love ever cuts any differently than a sword, in the end.He doesn’t ask if Ganon loves him. He knows the answer when he pushes himself up on an elbow and feels Ganon’s heart winging wildly beneath his breast.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	the unshakeable truth of it

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [amid sand and stone we stood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536191) by [Eremji (handsfullofdust)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsfullofdust/pseuds/Eremji). 



> Inspired by eremji's absolutely gorgeous Link/Ganon fic. It's so heckin lyrical I can barely deal with myself. <3


End file.
